


We stumble in a tangled web

by warlock_enthusiast



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, adam can't enjoy a wank because reasons, angry masturbation time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_enthusiast/pseuds/warlock_enthusiast
Summary: Adam can't escape her smell and takes matters into his own handsSet in book II
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	We stumble in a tangled web

Adam slammed his door shut. 

Frustrated and angry, his heart beat fast and hard beneath his ribs and he let out a growl that had been sitting in his throat for a while now.

He’d forgotten to pick up his shirt or even managed a proper goodbye. Her eyes on his face had turned his world upside down yet again. 

Like a caged tiger, he walked around his room, picking up random things, setting them down. Somehow it’s neatness only furthered his anger. He lifted a chair, only to put it back. He wouldn’t destroy Agency property, because he couldn’t control his emotions.

_No._

Adam needed to calm down, ignore his feelings and thoughts. 

He smelled of her.

Adam shook his head.

His whole body, skin, his trousers. Everything smelled of _her_.

Not like some perfume, no, her skin and sweat and a hint of shampoo. Something fruity? Maybe melon. Why did he care? Why did it put him into such a fit of stupidness. 

Adam rubbed his face and short hair and groaned again. Trapped beneath her body, he’d found himself reacting. Thankfully Mason had offered him a quick escape and excuse. Though, Adam probably would face a pay cut for damaging a door.

Again.

He needed a shower. Yes! A shower to calm his mind and some intense training later today. Punching the feelings away. Always his first choice of therapy. 

Getting rid of his clothing and enjoying the coolness of the air, he jumped into the stall. Water drummed against his skin and her smell still didn’t leave him. 

With his head leaning against the tiles, Adam found a way to breathe again.

Her smell filled his mind, the sensation of her body beneath and atop of him. He’d seen the longing in her eyes and her tongue wetting her lips. With her curves pressed against him, he found his mind wandering into dangerous territory. She’d used his weak moment to roll on top, hips touching his lap, eyes dark with triumph.

Adam smiled. It made him proud. Almost. Training with Unit Bravo and becoming a part of their team had pushed her well and beyond her own limitations and she’d accepted the challenge. 

She seemed so close to breaking him, tearing down all his carefully built walls. Damnation, Nate would’ve a field day with this. As would Felix and Mason for that matter, but Nate with his soft gaze and knowing smiles seemed the worst option to finding him in such a state. 

“Ugh.”

Not thinking about his friends became a priority right then.

Instead of wondering about their reactions to … his reaction, his mind instantly went back to her. 

Adam’s body had a mind on its own and he cursed his weakness. He'd already felt his cock twitch back in the training room. All those centuries and no one had ever tempted him like her. It’d been her scent and her eyes and how she’d handled being thrown into a world much larger than hers. 

And also her blood. After living so many lives and years, Adam had found himself at a loss for words and control. His dreams kept reminding him of finding her after Murphy, how alluring she’d smelled after escaping his lair. The rain had saved all of them that night. 

He grabbed himself, already far too hard and eager, wet from water. His cock pulsed beneath his fingertips, drops of cum on its tip. Adam imagined her hands on him, smaller, more delicate, stroking him and pressing her lips to his overheated skin. She’d feel soft beneath his touch and she’d moan and offer her small, secret smile. With her mouth around his cock, she’d decide on how quickly he’d come or how slow. Fingers pressed into her hair, back against a wall somewhere in their headquarters, the possibility of being seen by someone. Her tongue eager, her curves like some silent invitation, and her scent devouring them both. 

Adam groaned and pressed his eyes together as he slid his thumb over the base of his cock. Surprisingly sensitive, he tried to pace himself. He spread his legs to find better footing, while pressing his left hand against the tiles. 

Touching himself seldom seemed about pleasure but more to get rid off some unseen itch, buried feelings, relief.

_Right._

She’d welcome him into her arms. He knew. He saw it in eyes and body, heard it in her words. Adam imagined how it’d feel like to just give in and forget everything that made him terrible and dangerous. Her soft body caught beneath him again, without clothing and watchful eyes. Just the two of them locked in an intimate embrace, hot wetness welcoming him, her lashes fluttering with delight as he thrusted into her. Adam would make her scream and writhe and help her forget pain and hurt and her self-doubts. 

Adam quickened his pace. He needed to be done and leave this blasted bathroom. 

Ravish the Detective on her desk? Yes. She’d probably like that and he’d already damaged it, no harm in breaking it even further with the weight of their bodies and Adam holding her wrists above her head, her breasts moving with his thrusts, skirt high on her thighs, her trying to be quiet, because they weren’t alone in the building. He'd keep her on the edge for a while, fingers finding her sensitive spots and teasing her, until her body couldn't take it any more and then he'd made her come again and again. 

The muscles in his stomach tensed and warmth engulfed his body. His hips jerked forward without him trying to stop it. 

He came with her name on his lips. Though, he’d never admit it or think about it in her presence. 

Hopefully. 

“Shit.” Adam reached for his shower gel, which also offered a shampoo option, and cleaned himself, while ignoring the broken tiles that his moment of weakness had caused. 

He quickly rubbed himself down with a towel, ignoring most of his skin and put on shirt and briefs. Laying down on his bed and closing his eyes felt like a small comfort. Adam still thought of her, but her scent didn’t linger on him any more. Shame swelled in his chest and he bit the inside of his cheeks to fight it. 

She’d never know. No one would. 

Though, a nagging part of himself wanted her to know and to watch her reaction. Even more reason to stay away from her and keep his distance. She deserved more in life than him and his dirty, little fantasies. 

Adam pressed a pillow against his face and welcomed the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adam totally owns a 3 in 1 shower gel, which smells like Axe


End file.
